New Year's Eve
by Anata Kiyoshi
Summary: Naruto was sick, his aunt told him to sleep outside in the cold winter night.  There was Sasuke who took care of him.


Hi! This is my second fanfict!

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto**

It's the sequel of Christmas' Eve.

Hope you like it! =)

-=kii=-

It was a very cold morning in the last day of the year. The sun was shining brightly, but still, it was freezing. Naruto lied lazily on his bed, he wasn't feeling good that morning. So, he planned to stay in his blanket 'til he felt a little better.

"Hey, Naru! Wake up!" suddenly a person outside the room knocking loudly at the door. "I said, WAKE UP!" the person then burst into the room and throwed one of the book on the table towards him.

He got hit right on his head, he whined a little and got up. "I'm sorry, auntie, I don't feel good today, may I rest a bit more?" he asked with sore voice. "Who do you think you are to stay on the bed all day? Get up now, or you're not gonna sleep inside the house tonight!" said the woman sarcastically. "But, auntie.." he tried to convince his aunt. "That's it! You will spend your New Year's Eve sleeping outside tonight! Now, GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST FOR US!" she said ( or screamed, actually) then walking off of his room.

He said no more and got to his feet right to tidy up his bedmat and then walked to the kitchen. _'Oh well, I suppose I will go to the park and listen to my music box, again,'_ he thought while making breakfast for the family.

"Hey slowpoke! Could you make it faster? I'm hungry!" said a girl's voice from the dining room, she sat lazily on the chair, waiting with her mom and dad. She was the same age as Naruto, it was his 'dear' cousin. "Sorry to make you wait, here is your omelette," replied Naruto.

"Have you finished my algebra and biology homeworks, Naru?" she asked while munching her food. "There are some of them I haven't finished yet, but don't worry, they'll be done before tomorrow night," he went back to the kitchen and served another omelette for his aunt and uncle. "Well, you'd better be!" she finished her last portion of omelette and ran off to the front door, "Mom, Dad, I won't be home 'til midnight, I'll go with Chikyuu and the others! See ya!" she slammed the door shut and drove her car right away even before her parents could say anything.

"So, after this you'll have to clean up the bedrooms, wash the laundries, mend the broken door, take care of the dogs, prepare for the New Year's party tonight and don't even forget to do my daughter's homework!" his aunt walked off of the diningroom with her husband and get ready to go outside. And before she got out from the door, she said "if you didn't do what i said, you'll know what you'll get for your punishment."

Naruto just gave her a nod and she slammed the door shut behind her, walked beside her husband. As she did so, Naruto just sighed, and walked upstair to their messed bedroom to clean up.

He had finished all of his tasks for that day. It was 8 o'clock already. The entire house was decorated perfectly and even his homemade cake ,that his aunt told him to make for the party, has been set on the table along with the other dishes.

He felt so tired. There were no time for him to take a rest, for his aunt would punish him severely if he did so. He sat on the couch beside the fireplace in the living room and did his cousin's homework. As he finished all of them, his aunt and uncle just got into the house with some of their friends. And he walked quickly from the living room. He never showed up to other people who came to the house, well, his aunt made him did so.

"Wow, I've never seen a house decorated as amazing as this" one of the guest said as she looked over the decoration and sat on the sofa. "Aww, you're flattering me, Kiyo-san, it's a New Year celebration afterall," he heard his aunt said so to the guest who just praised his hardwork. He liked it when there are people who liked his effort, even if the person didn't know that it was him who did all of the decoration in the house.

He walked to his bedroom, wore his jacket and coat, and took a small wooden box inside his cupboard. And then he walked through the back door. He heard the merry and laugh inside the house. Ignoring them, he walked towards the park where he would spend his night alone.

As he reached his usual place near the lake, he saw someone was sitting on his usual bench.

And how surprised he was when he saw the person's face.

"S-Sasuke?" he never knew that Sasuke would come to this place, again.

"Hn," was his only answer.

"What are you doing here, again?" he walked to the bench and sat next to Sasuke.

"What? Can't I?" Sasuke looked at Naruto straight to his blue eyes.

"Umm, well, it's not like that...," he felt nervous when Sasuke did that.

"Then what?" he changed his eyes to the stars in the sky.

"Uhh, nothing, I'm just...surprised that you're here."

"Hn."

There was awkward silence. Naruto felt so nervous, he took his music box from his pocket, and opened it. Now, there were soothing melody that filled the silence.

"Do you always do this?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Now, he was closing his eyes, enjoying the music that came out from the music box.

"What?"

"Going to the park at night when there are nobody, and listen to your old music box."

"Well, yes, most of the time."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and felt the soothing melody oddly warmed his heart. Then he looked back at Naruto who was breathing hard, his condition wasn't look good. _'What's with him? He doesn't look well.'_

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto surprised by his question only nodded. _'Crap! Why do I have to look this weak in front of him? I have to go! I don't want to be pitied by him.'_

Naruto got up quickly and started to walked off. "Uh, I think I'll go home now, Sasuke. See...," but before he could finish his last sentence, he collapsed on the ground.

-=?=-

He blinked his blue eyes and saw unfamiliar ceiling above him. _'Where am I? What the hell was happened?'_

As he tried to get up, his head hurt so much. He whined and got a hold at the side of the bed.

"Don't force yourself, you're sick," called a voice. It was Sasuke. He sat on the couch beside the bed, reading a book.

"Where is this?" asked Naruto, confused. He didn't even know how did he get here.

"My house."

"How-"

"You're collapsed."

At this, Naruto remembered. He wasn't feeling well, and fainted IN FRONT OF SASUKE. He felt really embarassed, he really didn't like to show his weakness, especially in front of Sasuke.

"I owe you one, thanks."

"Hn."

"Well, I think i'll go back home," he got up and took his coat.

"It's 11.30 pm already, you better lie back on the bed."

"But-" he fell on his knees, his head hurt so much that he couldn't get up to his feet.

"I've told you already, now lie back on the bed and rest," Sasuke helped him to stand and make him lie on the bed.

"But it feels weird that I sleep in a room I don't familiar with! I don't think I can even rest here."

"Oh, so it's better to sleep in the park?" he smirked.

At this, Naruto could say nothing, but surprised. _'How could he know that?'_

"Just sleep, and here are your old music box," he handed Naruto his precious music box that always could make him sleep. Then he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Uh-hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Thanks."

"Hn," he continued his step.

"Oh! One more thing!"

He looked again at the blonde with irritated look.

"U-uh, Happy New Year."

Sasuke just smirked and got out of the room.

Then, Naruto lied back on the bed, and opened his wooden music box. He listened to the melody and slowly drifted to sleep.

'_Thanks, Sasuke-kun.'_

-=end=-

So? What do you think?

Review? Please?

Happy New Year to you all!

kii =)


End file.
